It is known to provide circuitry for installation in an article of footwear wherein the motion of the circuit while walking causes a light source to be switched on. Such a light source must be battery powered and preferably, to avoid undue battery wear and/or battery replacement, means must be provided to ensure that the light is turned off when the circuit is not in use.